


1914

by shingekinoereri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Assassin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guard Levi, Kinda, Krista is Eren's maid, Levi Is In Denial, Levi is actaully an awful person, M/M, Multi, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prince Eren Yeager, Ymir is the chef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinoereri/pseuds/shingekinoereri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is the best assassin in Shingashina, and is a very wealthy person, given the task of assassinating Eren Jaeger, the Prince and soon to be King. Levi is soon assigned to be Eren's personal guard, which allowed him to get closer to the other. Will Levi realize his feelings for Eren, or will he stick to his original plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I know the summary is pretty bad, but I don't know what else to put. Second of all, my friend came up with the title so bless her. And lastly, the title doesn't really have anything to do with the story, so really just ignore it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I would love it if you left a comment of your opinion. Thank you!  
> Also, I apologize if I missed any mistakes.

 

My uncle, Kenny, had been the one to first introduce me to the concept of murder; actually, it was Izzy since she had been the one to explain it to me. After my mother had died, he was given custody of me; well, not really. He was the only family I had left, so he took me in. I didn’t know much about him at the time besides the the things my mother had said, which werent very pleasant. He never came around much, only when he needed money to pay the prostitutes he picked up or to pay off his debt from gambling. To say the least, he was anything but a good influence for a seven year old child.

     He was gone most of the time even after he took me in. I had to work for myself if I wanted money, and there weren't many things a child could do that would earn them a nice amount of money. I didn’t have anything to give or sell to earn money, so I did what most girls I knew then did: sold my body. I was young and that’s what old perverts liked, so I had quite a few customers. Kenny didn’t know about it, and I hid the money I made from him. I was able to survive because of that method.

     A few months later, the royal family had a son, Eren. The entire country was ecstatic about it, celebrating for what seemed like months. Kenny was home more during that time, yet he came home late, often looking tired. I found a bloody knife one night when he was blackout drunk, not knowing whose blood it was or why it was on the weapon. I didn’t ask him about it; instead, I went to one of my few friends, Isabel, and asked her about it. She told me all about it, and that's when I finally realized; Kenny had been able to continue to afford all these things because he was killing people. For money. He was an assassin.

     A  few years went by with him continuing to kill, and I said nothing. When I was around thirteen, I confronted him. He didn’t care that I knew, instead asking me: “I could teach you if you wanted me to. Then you could protect yourself and not need me anymore. What do you say?”

     I am ashamed that I said yes, but I was desperate. I wanted out of that place and I would do anything to leave. I had four years of Kenny showing me the perfect way to kill someone, going along to his jobs, and him yelling at me that I was doing everything wrong. After everything was done, he disappeared. For good. I haven't seen him for seven years. I’m twenty-three now, and I’ve been making my living off of killing people that other people despised. I had long since gotten over the guilt after killing someone, now only feeling a rush of adrenaline.

     The Prince of Shinganshina, most commonly known as Eren, was sixteen now, and was soon to be crowned the next King since the previous one, Grisha, had died of natural causes. Most didn’t want him to be the next king since he was so young, but I was definitely not expecting my next job.

 

\---

 

I was in my rather nice and expensive home meeting with a new customer whose name never came up. He didn’t meet with me directly, had one of his men meet me, which was already a bad sign. We sat on opposite couches, “What can I do for you?” I asked while crossing my legs.

     The man looked nervous, fumbling with his hands and refusing to make eye contact with me. “My employer,” he began, “has a difficult job for you.”

     I scoffed, “Do you know who I am?”

     He finally met my eyes, “He wants Eren Jaeger dead.”

     I sat up straight, my eyes narrowing, “What kind of a request is that? Are you trying to make fun of me?”

     He shook his head quickly, “N-no, Mr. Ackerman! That is what he told me to say! He also said the pay is one million.”

     “Just who the hell is this guy, hm? If he has a job this big why is he not meeting with me directly?”

     “He doesn’t want to meet unless you take the job.”

     I sat back and thought. I could make a large amount of money that I didn’t exactly need, but it was a risky job. I could get caught _and_ sent to my death.

     “I want to meet with this person before I give my answer.”

     "But-”

     “Do I need to repeat myself?”

     He shook his head again and got up, leaving the room and presumably called his employer. Within the next hour, there was a knock on the door. I reluctantly got up from my spot on the couch and opened the door, having to look up quite a bit to see this man’s face. He was a tall muscular nobel, having blond hair and eyebrows that looked like caterpillars. “I’m assuming you’re Mr. Ackerman? I am Erwin Smith,” He held out his hand, smiling. I ignored it and moved out of the entryway, “Come in.”

     His smile faded and he walked in, glaring a little at me as he passed. “What a lovely home…” he muttered under his breath. I was curious how he found out about me since I usually took jobs from low class store owners and such.

     I lead him to the room wear his assistant was sitting motioning to the couch and sitting on the opposite one. I looked him up and down before speaking, “How did you find out about me?”

     “Oh, Mr. Ackerman, you’re all us nobles talk about. I must say, you are quite good at what you do, that is why I am asking you to do this job for me.”

     I gritted my teeth, “How do you nobles know about my business?”

     Erwin chuckled, “I’m sure everyone but the royals know about you. Your little ‘business’ isn’t as much a secret as it was five years ago.”

     I sighed, leaning back against the couch, “How do you suppose I go about this job anyway?” I mumbled.

     Erwin crossed his legs and laced his fingers together, “I think that should be up to you. Whatever is easiest or not. As long as the job is done, it doesn’t matter.”

     “This is going to be the most difficult one I’ve taken, you realize that? It’s also the most dangerous one, so it will take a while..”

     Erwin smiled and stood, “So you are taking it, yes?”

     I stood up as well, sighing and nodding, “Yes I am.”

     He held out his hand again, still smiling, “Thank you and good luck.”

     I hesitantly shook his hand, eyeing him, “If I may ask, why do you want him dead?”

     He hummed, “I shall tell you after the job is done. Eugene, let us go.” They both made their way to the door and left, saying one last farewell.

 

\---

 

Three months later and I had finally made it into the royal guard. I had intended to kill him the day he was crowned King, but it would have been a year later before that would have happened, so this was the fastest method. I had not seen Eren yet or any of the Royal family for that matter. I was supposed to be positioned outside Eren’s room tonight though, so hopefully I would be able to assess the situation.

     So far, none of the other guard members had recognized me, which was a good sign. I didn’t plan on staying here long, already growing to dislike it. All of the guard members had to sleep in one cramped area with each other unless they were on night guard. The showers and toilets were in the same room as the beds, so we had all seen each others privates multiple times much to our displeasement. The only good thing about any of this was that the food was good.

     Later that night I was outside Eren Jaeger’s bedroom, leaning against the wall and breaking almost every rule when I heard screaming. Not just someone screaming, but someone screaming like they were being murdered or something. I slowly realized it was coming from Eren’s bedroom. I didn’t particularly care, but I had to act the part of a guard and I wouldn’t let someone else kill him after all this work I had put in.

     I opened the door and squinted through the darkness. There was no one in the room besides Eren. He was still screaming, so I went over to him and attempted to calm him down. He was crying I noticed when I got closer. I reached out to him and put my hand on his shoulder which caused him to jump and gasp loudly, though his screaming had stopped, “Your HIghness, you are safe..”

     He looked at me for a few seconds before breaking down and wrapping his arms around my waist. He cried into my hip and Karla Jaeger showed up before long, a candle in hand and her expression softening when seeing him. She moved slowly to us, putting her hand on my shoulder, “You can go now…”

     She pried his hands from my waist and sat down with him, holding him as he cried. She looked tired, combing her fingers through his hair. I stood there for a second before turning and leaving, closing the door behind me.

 

\---

 

Karla had left early in the morning, giving me a small smile and going back to her room. Eren emerged a few hours later, dark circle under his eyes and his hair a mess. He looked at me before giving me the same small smile Karla had, “I’m, uh… sorry about last night. I’m not always like that..”

     He bit his lip, looking down at his fumbling hands. I cleared my throat, “It’s nothing. I was worried you were hurt or something of the sort. I would rather you do something like last night than someone physically hurt you.” Well, someone other than me that is.

     He looked up and smiled, “Thanks I guess. Would you mind walking with me to the kitchen?”

     I internally sighed, but smiled on the outside, “I would be glad to. If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened last night?”

     His smile fell and he began walking towards the kitchen, me following close behind, “I had a bad dream. A _really_ bad one. They’re frequent now that my father has died and all the stress of running a country is on my shoulders. It’s the same thing over and over. It’s stupid I know.”

     I shook my head, “No it’s not. It’s just fear, and it will go away once you become King and see how amazing you are at it.” That is if you live that long.

     Eren shrugged, “I don’t want to be King.”

     “Why?” Who would want to be King of _this_ country?

     “I’m not cut out for it. I mean, I know what it takes to be king and I could do it if I wanted to, but it’s…. not something that is very appealing. I’m sorry, but it is hard to explain.”

     I nodded, “It’s fine. Sorry for intruding.”

     Eren stopped once we were at the kitchen, looking at me, “Thank you again. You should get some rest.” He smiled again.

     I nodded and smiled before turning and heading to the guard quarters. I immediately wanted to leave when I opened the door. They were throwing the small amount of toilet paper we had across the room, unrolling it in the process. Jean noticed me, “Levi! Hey! How was guarding Eren?”

     I went over to my bed, taking off most of my armor and sitting down, “It was fine.”

     Jean came over to me, a few others following. I was the first one of us to guard someone Royal, and I could tell they were dying to know how it was. They sat on the surrounding beds, leaning forward on the edges. “Come on, Levi. Give us some details.”

     I shrugged, “I don’t know what you want. It was just like every other room.”

     “Someone saw you and Eren walking together.”

     I narrowed my eyes, “He wanted me to walk him to the kitchen.”

     Jean smiled, “Then it’s not like every other room.”

     I sighed, “I’ll talk about it later. I’m tired. Let me sleep.”

     Jean sighed, standing up, “Fine. I expect you to explain everything, in detail.” he had a small smirk on his face, “during lunch.”

     I rolled my eyes and lied back, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very nervous about posting this since I've tried to write and post many fanfictions before. This is the only one I've felt really good about, so I hope it was decent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the farthest I've ever gotten in a fic. Bless.  
> I didn't have my person read It first though, so yeah.

I spent half of the time I get to eat lunch explaining what had happened last night. I made sure to leave out the part about Eren’s fear of becoming King. If he wanted people to know, he would have told them. Jean continued to ask me questions that I had already answered, which pissed me off beyond belief. I eventually just grabbed my tray of food and went elsewhere in the castle, annoyed that I couldn’t eat in peace.

     I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall when Eren came around the corner. He nearly tripped over my legs, catching himself before he fell. I didn’t move, fearing I was about to be kicked out of the castle. Eren regained his balance and looked down at me, not looking angry or upset. “Hey, um, I never got your name,” He rubbed the back of his head, smiling just a little bit.

     I scrambled to my feet, “Your Highness, I am so sorry. Are you alright?”

     Eren chuckled, “Don’t worry about it. I was being my clumsy self and not looking where I was going. I assure you, it is my fault. Anyway, your name?”

     I sighed in relief. I didn’t exactly want to talk to him right now, but I needed to act friendly with him. “My name is Levi.”

     Eren looked at me expectantly, and after I didn’t say anything more, he prodded me on, “Are you not going to tell your last name?”

     “Oh, I would rather not say.”

     “Why?”

     I sighed, “I fear if you knew my last name it would affect how you think about me.” It wasn’t a total lie.

     Eren nodded, “Alright. Why are you eating in the hall?”

     I gave him a lopsided grin, “Well. I am the first guard to actually guard a royal family member, so the others wanted to know all about it. Jean, one of the guards, kept asking about it and it was annoying, so I left.”

     Eren frowned slightly, “Did you tell them about me?”

     I shook my head.

     He sighed, giving me a pleasant smile, “Thank you so much, Levi.” I liked the way my name sounded coming off of his tongue.

     I bent down and grabbed my tray of food, “I should get back to work. It was nice to see you, Your Highness.”

     Eren smiled, “And to you.” I watched him walk away, looking particularly at his ass. I waited until he turned the corner before leaving.

\---

The rest of the day went by slowly, and I was expecting to actually get some sleep tonight until one of the maids, whose name I later found out was Krista, came in. “L-levi!” She called out, fidgeting in that spot. I stood up, making my way to her. I had to look down at her (finally someone shorter than I). She had blonde hair that went past her shoulders, tied in a loose ponytail. She wore a traditional maid outfit and had beautiful sky blue eyes.

     She looked up at me, “Are you Levi?” I nodded and she left the room. motioning for me to follow. “Prince Eren wants you to guard his room tonight. He already changed his previous one to you. He sent me to get you.” This was a good sign.

     “Alright. Should I go now?” She nodded and I left. If Eren was asking for me this early then this job should be done in a few months, and the sooner I could get back to doing reasonable jobs.

     I knock on the door when I arrive, hearing Eren’s faint ‘Come in’ and opening the door. He was only in a towel, standing in front of what was presumably his closet. “Hey, Krista, I think I’m just- Holy shit you’re not Krista.” He had turned around by this point, staring right back at me.

     At first, I didn’t react, staring openly at his abs. I then realized that he had noticed me and was waiting for me to do something. “Oh, I am so sorry. Um… I’ll just go.”

     I awkwardly closed the door, not realizing how red my face was until Krista came back. “Why are you so embarassed? Did something happen between you and the Prince? You didn’t see him naked did you?” She sounded very excited about the last question.

     I shook my head, breaking my stiff formation, “No, I didn’t see him naked. Well, he wasn’t fully naked at least.”

     She smiled widely, “You saw him in his towel didn’t you? And he thought you were me.”

     I raised an eyebrow, “How did you know?”

     Krista started laughing, and it took her a full five minutes to calm down, “This isn’t the first time this has happened.”

     “Other guards have walked in on a half naked Prince?”

     She was now just smiling, “No, it wasn’t a guard. It was his mother. And he was completely naked.”

     “Yes, thank you I don’t want to know more.” I shook my head.

     She chuckled before disappearing into his room. Krista came out about twenty minutes later, carrying the towel he had been wearing and some clothes. She didn’t close the door, “He wants to see you.”

     I went into the room without a word, closing the door behind me. Eren was sitting on his bed, wearing clothes this time and facing me. He gave me a small smile, “Hey.”

     I nodded to acknowledge him, “You wanted to speak with me?”

     Eren nodded, “I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I shouldn’t walk around in just a towel, and I should ask who's at the door before telling them to come in,” he had an adorable lopsided grin on his face.

     “There is no need to apologize,” I half mumbled.

     Eren chuckled, “You did seem to enjoy yourself…”

     I blushed, trying to hide it by looking away, “P-please sleep well, Your Highness.” I turned on my heel, leaving the room before Eren could say anything more. 

\---

     Eren had another dream that night, and I went in there again. I sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Eren to my chest in an attempt to calm him down. He stiffened before relaxing and moving closer. His head was in the crook of my neck as he cried, and I rubbed his back to try and comfort him. 

     Karla came in a few minutes later, having the same tired expression on her face as the night before. She didn’t pry him away from me this time, setting the candle on the nightstand before leaving.

     I stayed with Eren for the rest of the night and at some point he fell asleep in my arms. He woke up early, moving away from me after he realized what was happening much to my dismay. Eren mumbled ‘Sorry’ before getting up and disappearing into his bathroom.

     I got up and left while he was in there since technically I was relieved of duty for the time being. I wasn’t able to get back to the guard quarters before Krista was stopping me. “Hey, Levi.”

     I didn't know who it was immediantly, groaning and turning around to face her, “Is this important? I’m running on four hours of sleep and I would like more.”

     She smiled, “The Queen wants to see you.”

     I hesitantly spoke, “Why? Have I done something wrong?”

     She shrugged, “She didn’t say, so you will have to find out yourself.”

     I sighed, “Where am I supposed to go?”

     “The throne room.”

     I turned away after Krista told me where to go. The only reason the Queen would want to talk to me was because of what happened last night. She had given me no indication that she approved of me helping him, nor did she say she didn’t like it. 

     I stopped outside of the massive doors, taking a deep breath before opening one. There were guards lining each side of the walls, standing in complete attention. The Queen was sitting in the throne beside the King’s, wearing her crown. Karla had dark brown hair with gray streaks in it that was tied in a side ponytail. She had dark circles under her eyes and she had her usual tired expression. She sat up straight when she saw me enter, a small smile forming on her lips.

     I walked slowly, trying not to seem as nervous as I really was. I stopped a few feet in front of her throne, bowing respectively. She motioned for the other guards to leave, “Levi, please stand up straight.”

     I did as I was told, “You wanted to see me?"

     She nodded, still having the friendly smile on her face, “Yes, I would like to discus Eren.”

     “Your Majesty, I have said nothing about what happens-”

     “Yes, Levi I know. Eren told me. That is not what I wanted to talk about. Eren seems to like you. I know it is only your second day being a guard, but he trusts you very much as I saw last night. He usually only calms down when I hold him, but both nights you’ve watched him, he has calmed down without me. At first, I thought it was because he was getting better, but this is not something that will go away that easily.” I stayed quiet and allowed her to talk. “I’m rambling, I am sorry,” she paused, taking a deep breath, “I want Eren to be protected by someone who can be trusted. He is young and needs to know what it feels like to trust someone, so I am making the decision to appoint you as his personal guard.”

     I thought she was joking, waiting for her to say what I was actually in here for. When she didn’t continue I realized she was being serious. “I realize you want someone good for Eren, and I am honored that you chose me, but as you said, we have only known each other for two days. Eren would more than likely like someone more familiar than I.”

     I hadn’t heard the door open, but I did hear the small voice that carried through the room, “Mother, what is going on?”

     Her smile widened, “Eren, we were just discussing you.”

     I turned around and noticed him walking towards us. He was wearing an all black suit that looked amazing on him. I gave him a small smile and he returned it, stopping beside me and looking up at Karla, "Discussing me?”

     She sat back in the chair, sighing, “We both know that you need someone to be able to help you at night when-”

     “Just stop right there. I don’t need someone to look after me like I am a child. I’m fine by myself.”

     I glanced at Eren and he was glaring at her. “With all due respect,” I started, “you are having these dreams often, and she is right. You  _ do _ need someone to be able to be there.” I looked at Karla, “That person is not me.”

     Eren looked at me, “She was suggesting you? I wouldn't mind that..” He mumbled the last part loud enough that I heard.

     “That’s why you should have waited for me to explain,” Karla replied.

     They both stayed quiet for a few minutes and Eren crossed his arms before he responded, “Fine, but I will only allow it if Levi is my guard.” He still did not look happy about it.

     I tried to protest, but the Queen hushed me. “Levi, I need you to do this.”

     I sighed, “Alright.” The only reason I disagreed to begin with is so I would be less suspicious when Eren died.

     Eren looked at me and smiled before leaving. I turned to leave but the Queen called out to me and stopped me in my tracks. “I expect you to take good care of him. He is all I have left.”

     I turned back around and bowed again, “Your Majesty, I will do everything in my power to make sure Eren is protected at all times.” It’s me he needs protecting from.

     She smiled at me before allowing me to leave. I didn’t bother going to the guard quarters seeing as I will spend next to none of my time in there now. I went to Eren’s room, thankful he was in there. I didn’t have to knock since his door was open. He was reading on the balcony, looking up after hearing me approaching. He stood, “You don’t have to do this. I can take care of myself. If you leave now, I won't tell anyone.”

     I rolled my eyes and shook my head, “You do realize you are a child, right? You _need_ someone to keep an eye on you.”

     He frowned, crossing his arms and putting his weight on one leg, “I am an adult.”

     “Sixteen is not exactly adult age. You are a teenager, and in my eyes, a  _ child _ .”

     He looked offended, standing up straight and sighing, “I act like an adult though.”

     “You do not.”

     He let out a frustrated sigh, going around me and sitting on his bed. He looked up at me as I approached, his arms still crossed, “I act like an adult sometimes. When I’m around other adults.”

     I rolled my eyes again, “You can believe what you want.”

     Eren smiled, “I am happy you will be the one to take care of me, though.”

     I looked down at him, my hair falling in my eyes, “Wouldn’t you rather have someone you know?”

     “No, it’s more fun this way,” he paused, “If I chose someone I’m familiar with, I wouldn’t have much to learn about them, now would I?”

     I smiled a little, “I will give you credit, you thought this out well.”

     “See?” He flashed me a devilish grin, “I am an adult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is progressing well, probably not but the first chapters are hard to write.
> 
> Bless all of you kind souls who left kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be inconsistent as you have seen.  
> The first part of this chapter is just some fluff (?) that I desperately needed since all of what has happened lately.

It’s been a few months since I became Eren’s personal guard. He has had a nightmare at least twice a week, and I’ve figured out how to calm him down before it gets too bad. He hardly ever leaves his room, taking all of his meals in the room unless his mother forces him to eat with her in the large dining room. I have learned many things about him: he used to ride horses a lot, he would draw and paint (and he was really good, he showed me a few of them), and the only thing he still does is read. He has four bookshelves in his room, all of the shelves full of books. On the nights when he has asked me to stay in the room with him, I sometimes read said books. I usually only get a few chapters in, but it seems like he has good taste. He has many of Shakespeare’s plays, and on good days he would act or read them to me. Most of them confuse me, especially Romeo and Juliet. I have so many questions about that one. For example: Why is this friar person always so late? If he had been like three seconds faster Romeo wouldn’t have died and Juliet would not have killed herself. It was a good story though, I must admit.

     Eren and I are currently in his room, both waiting on our meals. Eren always has better meals than I, but it’s only natural as he  _ is _ royalty. It is just strange since I have been so used to having expensive, high quality meals.

     There is a small knock at the door, so Eren stops reading from Hamlet, calling out to the person to come in. Krista is the one who usually brings us our food as she is Eren’s maid, but today it’s Ymir, the cook and Krista’s girlfriend. I learned that quickly.

     “Krista is sick, so I’m bringing you the food. It’s also why she wasn’t here this morning. Well, anyway, You’re welcome.” She drops the plates onto the table separating Eren and I before leaving.

     I have also learned she’s not very sociable.

     Eren sets the book aside and begins eating without a word. Since I’ve spent so much time with him, I have also learned that he isn’t as mannerly as I had first expected. He chews with his mouth open (usually only around me though), then slurps his food, and a few other things I definitely had not expected from him.

     He has some sort of noodle plate, one I don’t recognize, and he keeps slurping the noodles into his mouth which causes them to hit him in the face each time. I, on the other hand, have some oatmeal looking soup that honestly looks like someone threw it up. Ymir is a great cook, don’t get me wrong, but I have just a small feeling I will get sick from this.

     Eren must notice how disgusted I look because he asks, "Do you want to share some of mine? It’s a large plate, and I won't be able to finish it alone.”

     I look at him and think for a second before shaking my head, “No, I’m alright.”

     Eren sighs before moving the plate before the middle of the table, taking my bowl and setting it out of my reach. “Just eat it and stop being difficult.”

     He starts to eat slower, not looking at me. I slowly pick up a small bite and put it into my mouth. He actually seems to relax when I take a bite, finally looking up at me before giving me a small smile.

     I eat only a few bites and let him finish the rest as he hadn’t eaten anything else that day. It was one of his bad days, and he had had a nightmare last night. It was only a few minutes before Ymir had come in that he had begun speaking.

     Eren finishes eating, looking at me with one of his smiles that continue to get more rare with each passing day. He has an absolutely stunning smile, all of his teeth pearly white.

     He stands up and stretches before picking up the book again. He closes it and puts it back on the shelf before looking at me.

     He fidgets for a second before speaking up, now looking at the floor, “I’m sorry… I probably always seem like such a bother, especially with the nightmares. I… I understand if you do not want to be my guard anymore.”

     I raise an eyebrow at him, standing as well, “Where is this even coming from? Why would you say something like that? Do I seem like I want to leave you?”

     Eren shrugs then shakes his head, “I thought you did not like caring for me.. I wouldn’t…”

     I shake my head and move closer to him, reaching out to him, “I find you tolerable. It’s not hard to take care of you, although your attitude sometimes is annoying.”

     He smiles the tiniest bit and takes my hand, pulling me closer to him before hugging me. He likes hugs a lot as I’ve learned , and whenever he is upset, he hugs me. Very rarely will he do it just for the hell of it, but now he is. I can tell as he’s not gripping onto me for dear life.

     I slowly put my arms around him, my head pressed against his shoulder. I can’t help but think about the job I originally started working here for. The sword I always carry is on my hip, and it would be easy for me to grab it and run it through his chest. Wouldn’t I be putting him out of his misery? It could be a favor. I reach for it, moving my hand away from him slowly. Once my hand is on the handle, he lets go of me and moves away. I pull my hand away just before he sees it, looking at him. 

     He smiles at me, “I’m glad you’re not tired of me…”

     I nod, internally sighing. I had my chance and I didn’t take it. He keeps smiling at me as he sits on his bed. He hasn’t showered in a few days as he hasn’t had the motivation to do so. 

     He sighs and looks away, “Can you go get a maid…? Usually Krista would be here…”

     I nod, leaving the room without a word. I’m partially pissed at myself. If I hadn’t of hesitated the brat would be dead by now or at least close to death. I could have easily escaped through the balcony and gotten my money. I just want this job to be over, to be back at my own home with decent food and comfortable clothes. I’ve never had to kill someone of this high of rank. It’s usually someone’s boss or “friend” so they would be able to get some money out of it (which part of said money would go to me). I’m not even sure if I have had anyone offer this much money. I’m still not even sure of who this man is. I mean, he seems like a nobel, but it’s actually very easy to fake such a thing and make empty promises of money. It has happened before.

     I keep walking down the corridor, my hand on the handle of my sword as a habit. I look around for a maid, eventually finding one.

     “Excuse me, miss? Are you busy right now?”

     She shakes her head.

     “Prince Eren is in need of a maid. Can you spare the time?”

     She smiles and nods, walking past me towards his room. I walk behind her in silence. She opens the door and goes in, and I’m able to faintly hear him address her as Annie. I close the door behind me, Annie taking Eren to the bathroom before shutting the door. I can hear their faint whispering through the two hours they are in there, it well past nightfall by now.

     When Eren comes out, he’s only in a towel which is wrapped loosely around his waist. I try not to stare at his bare chest, forcing my eyes to meet his. He just looks  _ better _ , more refreshed after the bath. Eren walks to his dresser, pulling out some comfortable clothes. He sets them on his bed before dropping the towel without shame. Annie leaves at this point, closing the door quickly behind her. Eren doesn’t seem to care that I’m in here, taking his precious time when dressing.

     When he’s  _ finally _ dressed, he turns to me, that stupid smile back on his face. I can’t help but give him a small grin in return, this causing him to smile wider.

     “You hardly ever smile.”

     I nod.

     “Why?”

     I shrug, “I do not like to smile.”

     “Why?”

     “You ask a lot of questions, you know?”

     He nods, smiling more, “Just answer me.”

     I sigh, “Smiling is not something that comes natural to me like other people. It’s hard to explain, but I just do not like it.”

     He nods a little, “You look handsome when you smile, though. N-not saying you don’t look good neutral…!” He looks nervous now, and I must admit he looks cute with flushed cheeks and fidgety hands.

     I smirk a little (I smirk much more than smile (obviously) but it’s practically the same thing, right?), “It’s alright, I know what you meant.”

     Eren nods and sits on the bed before lying back, spreading his limbs out before speaking again, “Sleep with me tonight.”

     “What?”

     He lifts only his head, “Sleep with me. I think it would be comforting.”

     “Oh… You mean like actually sleep, yeah?”

     Eren sits up and tilts his head, “What else would I have meant?”

     I smirk again.  _ How innocent…,  _ I think.

     “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

     He whines, “Are you really not going to tell me?”

     I shake my head, “I think you are too young to know things like such.”

     “I’m going to be seventeen in two weeks. I think I am old enough, or will be in a few weeks.” He groans again, “Just tell me. This will literally eat me alive.”

     “What if that’s what I want it to do? What if I simply made you think it means something, but it’s really nothing?”

     Eren pouts, “Is it nothing?”

     “No.”

     He lets out a frustrated sigh/groan, putting his head back on the pillow. “You’re awful.” 

     “I know.” I stand up and go to the bed, sitting on the edge. I would never tell him how uncomfortable things like this make me. I hate the feeling of someone curling against my side, cuddling with me.

     He pulls me down beside him before giving me a look of disgust, “Take the armour off. I can tell it’s uncomfortable.”

     I sigh before sitting up and taking each piece off slowly, throwing it in the chair closest to the bed.

     He smiles when I’m just in my undergarments, pulling me closer to him again before he curls into my side.

_      This is awful… _

     Eren relaxes while I tense,  _ I have to live with this all night… _

     He doesn’t seem to notice how tense I am because soon enough, he’s asleep.

     I sigh, looking up at the ceiling, knowing I would not get any sleep tonight.

 

\---

 

Two weeks pass by in a flash, everyone running around for the last three days before Eren’s birthday preparing for the ball that is supposed to happen. The entire town is expecting him to have a wife before he becomes king on his eighteenth birthday, and this event is supposed to help him find said wife. Many princesses from around the country are being invited, and he will get to chose from them. If he doesn’t find a wife this time, he will keep having them until he finds a suitable wife. 

     It is obvious Eren has been nervous this past week, and it makes it worse when he has to continue to make decisions about the ball. He has had to get a new suit tailored as the ones he has are not “fancy” enough as his mother had said. I have had to go with him everywhere and even I am getting exhausted.

     The day of his birthday, he requests to be left alone by everyone except me, staying in his room until he has to get ready, still letting no one in to help him get ready, not even Krista. He’s so nervous about the whole thing that he throws up a few times. He still insists on it continuing on, so makes me promise to tell no one. 

     Eren is standing in front of his mirror, continuing to try and perfect his already perfect hair. His hands are shaking and his breaths are irregular. He looks at me, the worry obvious in his eyes.

     “Do I look okay…?” His voice is shaking, too.

     I give him a small smile and nod, moving closer to him, “Eren, you look amazing. You need to stop worrying. Everything will be okay, and if it’s not, you have me to come to the rescue, alright?”

     He nods and smiles, looking at the ground for a second before looking up again, “Okay… Lead me there.”

     I nod and start to leave, Eren coming to my side and hooking our arms together. I only glance at him, leading him out the room and down the steps to the large doors leading to the ballroom. 

     I take my arm from his, looking at him again, “Ready?”

     Eren takes a deep breath, exhaling before nodding,

     I open the doors for him, the room falling into silence as Eren enters. I can tell this makes him even more nervous, slowing walking in. A few of the princesses start whispering amongst themselves, looking at him with fond expressions. I close the doors and go to his side, glancing around at everyone. I can tell that some of them are staring at me, a few of them blushing as they see me look at them. I roll my eyes and keep walking beside him.

     The talking slowly starts again as does the music, Eren looking back at me and whispering, “I hate this already.”

     “I know.”

     He smiles a little and slows down to be at my side, still looking at me, “At least I have you, right?”

     I don’t return the smile like usual, “Yes, but this night will be over before you know it. Try to find someone. That way the people won't try to kill you.”  _ Like I am. _

     Eren smiles and nods, “You don’t have to follow me. These will be very awkward conversations."

     I nod and walk to the wall on the right side, leaning against it and making sure to keep my eyes on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. Things happened.  
> Also, it was getting kinda long so that is why it ended there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally summer break, so now hopefully updates won't be so far apart.  
> Thank you guys so much for comments, they're so sweet!

It took Eren a few minutes before he actually started to converse with the women in the room. He still looked rather nervous over it all, but none of them seemed to care since they were near the soon-to-be king. A few of them even thought they could talk to me, getting way too close as they tried flirting. I did not say a word to any of them which to some was a hint to leave me to hell alone, and to others was just an invitation to keep going. He is talking to one of the girls now who has straight black hair that comes down to her shoulders with matching coal eyes and a full length dress that dips rather low to show some of her cleavage. They seem to get along rather well, so I step out of the room thinking Eren would not notice. I talk with Jean for a few minutes before the doors open again, revealing Eren looking rather panicked. Behind him is the girl.

     I look at him, getting a bit worried, “What is it?”

     He calms down almost immediately, coming over and hugging me gently, “I didn’t know where you had gone and I was worried.. I don’t know.. I thought you had left.”

     I can hear Jean trying to muffle his laughter.

     I don’t hug him back, “I was just talking to Jean. Don’t get so worried about me.” My eyes shift to the girl, “Who is this?”

     She crosses her arms, “Mikasa. I can speak for myself, no need to ask Eren for _my_ name.”

     I raise an eyebrow, “Well, do you have a last name, _Mikasa_?”

     Mikasa rolls her eyes, “Yes. It’s Ackerman.”

     Eren finally pulls away from me and smiles a little bit, looking between us, “Do you know Mikasa, Levi? Or the other way around?”

     We both shake our heads, Mikasa clearly not understanding, “Why would I know him? A guard?”

     “You both have the same last name.” Eren smiles more, seeming proud of himself.

     Mikasa shakes her head, “I don’t know him still. I don’t even know who he could be related to in my family. Who is your mother?”

     I shake my head, not really wanting to talk about the childhood I technically didn't have. “It does not matter. She’s dead.”

     Both of them seem to be uncomfortable now, Eren shifting his weight between feet, and Mikasa staring at the floor. I speak up before it gets any more awkward, “You two go enjoy the rest of the ball, I am going to stay out here.”

     Eren looks at me now, shaking his head, “I don’t want to be alone..”

     “You have Mikasa.” I turn back to Jean.

     “Then let's go up to my room? Mikasa and I are not enjoying the ball, so will you go with us?”

     I look at him again before glancing at Mikasa and sighing, “I guess.. Have you eaten? They haven’t served yet, have they?”

     They both shake their heads, Eren smiling as he takes my arm. He starts to walk towards his room, dragging me along with Mikasa following behind us.

     “You know you will have to come back down to eat, right? They will notice you are gone then.”

     Eren hums a bit, pulling me up the stairs and into his room. Mikasa closes the door behind her and sits in the chair I usually sit in as Eren sits on the bed, forcing me to sit next to him with his iron grip on my arm.

     We sit in silence for a few minutes, Mikasa checking her nails and not paying any attention to us. I can feel Eren’s stare on me, but I refuse to meet his gaze. He sighs after a few more minutes, cuddling closer to my side before speaking, “I don’t want to go back down there..”

     Mikasa does not look up from her nails, which leaves me to ask. “Why not? All the princesses and nobles we invited will want to speak to you before the night is over. I’m assuming Mikasa is the only one you talked to, yes? Or at least the only one you bothered to remember the name of.”

     He huffs out a sigh and nods, his head rubbing against my shoulder, “I am not enjoying it. I don’t need this anyway. I have someone in mind who I think I will choose later on.”

     “Mikasa?” I ask.

     She looks up after hearing her name, looking at me dead in the eye. “I am a lesbian.”

     Okay, well, I was not expecting that. I can feel Eren try to stifle his laughter at probably my surprise. “We got along well because she was not trying to flirt with me. She is the only one I like so far. Besides, I am much more interested in men than women; although, if I must, I will settle for a woman.”

     That surprises me even more, looking at him with obvious shock on my face. “You are gay?”

     Eren shakes his head, “I think you would call it bisexual. I lean more towards men though.”

     I nod slowly, looking forward again. Mikasa giggles a little at my behavior, “I can’t tell if you’re happy about that, or just don’t care, Levi.”

     I turn my head to glare at her, “It does not matter what I think anyway.”

     Eren shrugs a little, sitting up but staying close to me. “I think it does…”

     He almost whispers it so I pretend not to hear him. The twenty minutes we had to spare passed rather quickly, and they do not seem to notice, so I must remind them. “Dinner is about to be served and you both need to be down there before anyone notices, or someone might think you two were fucking in the closet.” I stand up rather abruptly, ignoring how much that thought bothers me.

     I open the door for the both of them and they slowly get up and exit the room. I follow behind them since they are whispering to each other about something, and I have a feeling that means I am not supposed to hear. About halfway there, Mikasa suddenly stops, and I nearly bump into her. I go to Eren’s side as she looks at him. “Who is that maid over there?”

     Eren smiles a little, “That is Annie, my mother’s personal maid.”

     Mikasa nods and looks at her again, “Do you think she would mind if I talked to her?”

     “I think she would be flattered, honestly.”

     Mikasa nods again and blushes just a little, not moving towards her any though.

     I roll my eyes and speak up, “Just go talk to her. I have to get Eren back.”

     She glares at me before slowly walking to her. They engage in conversation almost immediately, and I pull Eren away to the ball room. I stop just before we enter, and he turns to face me, “Are you not going in?”

     I shake my head. “I cannot. It is not like I am eating either, so it really does not matter.”

     Eren seems very disappointed, pouting a little even. “Come in there with me. I don’t want to be alone with all of them. Just stand by my seat, that will be enough.”

     I think about it for a moment before realizing I technically can’t say no to him. I sigh before nodding, really not wanting to do this even for him.

     Eren perks up immediately and nods enthusiastically. I roll my eyes and open the door for him, mostly everyone already seated. The noise doesn't die down like it had the first time, but I don’t mind and Eren does not seem to either. I put my hand low on his back and give him a little push to tell him to go in. He jolts forward a bit when I do this, taking a second before walking to his seat. I follow behind him as I said I would, noticing how most of the girls sitting are staring at me. I don’t give them any sort of expression, keeping my eyes on Eren as he sits down. I stand near the wall behind his chair until he motions me to come forward. I end up standing right behind him, not that I’m upset about that really.

     He turns around to face me while the rest of them work on getting to their assigned seat, reaching up to grab the top front of my armour to pull me down to his level. “With you in here, does that mean you will try and force me to speak with more of the girls?”

     I hadn’t even considered doing this, a smirk forming on my lips. “I originally had not even thought of this, but now, I might.”

     He groans.

     “You need to speak to them. This is not supposed to be some sort of punishment, you know. Your mother did this for your own good.”

     Eren glares at me a bit. “I do not want this. I have told her that many times, but it seems she does not know how to listen.” He releases my armour and pushes me away before turning back around.

_Oh great. I pissed him off._

     I stand in silence as he eats and drinks _lots_ of wine. He doesn’t turn around to talk to me the entire time and barely talks to the girls around him. The ones on the far end of the table stare at me, and I have a theory they sat there because they are not interested in the Prince.

     I hate this. A lot. I understand why Eren does as well. Everyone stares at him, expecting something amazing. Those who are actually looking for love think he will be charming, and those who want his money, flirt with him nonstop. From this angle, it is easy to pick them out.

     After everyone is finished, Eren does turn around to face me, but I can tell the second I meet his eyes that he is drunk. I sigh a bit since I will have to be the one to watch over him all night. I mean, I have to do that anyway but usually I can sleep for a few minutes at a time.

     He reaches out to grab me, and I let him. He pulls me closer to him again, smiling widely. “Do I still have to talk to other girls?” His words are slurred together.

     I shake my head and pry his hand off my armour. “I think we will end this ball a little early, yes? And then you can go to your room.”

     He actually starts to whine over this. “No… I don’t want the girls to have to leave early. They would get upset over it..”

     Indeed they would. I sigh and nod. “So what do you want to do?”

     Eren giggles a bit and stumbles over his feet to stand up. A few girls watch him as he does this, two of them giggling over it. I help him stand up straight by keeping one hand on his waist and the other holding Eren's own.

     “I want to go up to my room.. But please, don't end the ball... Let them linger around for a while longer..”

     I had figured he would say something like this to begin with, so I only nod and start to help him leave the room. He trips almost every time he moves, so I end up carrying him out the door which earns more giggles from all of them.

     He clings to me and nuzzles his face against my neck as I carry him up the stairs. I try to ignore this just as something he is doing because of the alcohol influence, but I can’t help but feel like it is something more.

     I open the door and take him inside, setting him on the bed before going to his closet. I look through his abundance of clothing before finally finding something that looks like it is comfortable enough to sleep in. I set the pants and shirt aside before kneeling in front of him. “Can I undress you? I want you to be comfortable as you sleep, but I don’t want to bother Krista. It would be easier if I did it, but I want your permission first."

     I am not even sure he understands what I say because he starts giggling after I speak, but nods nonetheless. I reach up and slowly start to remove his top which is basically a button front shirt. He doesn’t say anything as I stand up to pull it off of him, setting it to the side as well. I kneel down again to remove his shoes then his pants, very thankful he is one to wear underwear unlike someone I know. He starts giggling again, staying still for me though.

     I grab the shirt and put it over his head, it very large on him. He doesn’t let me put the pants on him, rolling to the opposite side of the bed when I try. I sigh and stand up to sit on the bed, reaching over to him. “Eren, you have to wear pants… What if someone walks in and you are half nude?”

     “I don’t care. I don’t like pants, and It’s my room so it shouldn’t matter.” Half of what he says is muffled by the pillow he is shoving his face in.

     “When they come in to wake you, you will not want to be like this.”

     Eren suddenly sits up and moves closer to me, having possibly the most adorable glare on his face. “I don’t care.”

     I don’t move away, even in height with him when we are sitting. He keeps looking from my eyes to my lips which only confuses me.

     He makes eye contact with me at last, surprisingly calm. I start to say something when he leans forward and presses his lips against mine. I do not comprehend what is happening for a few seconds which allows him to put his arms around me.

_Eren is kissing me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I missed any mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at that. I updated within two weeks?  
> Ah, sorry it's kinda short. It was hard to get this much.

It takes a few seconds for me to react, pushing him away. Eren whines like a child and tries to kiss me again, but I get off the bed, moving to the other side of the room. “You’re under the influence of alcohol. I will not take advantage of you.”

     Eren sprawls out across the bed, facing me as he continues to whine about it. “You technically wouldn’t be taking advantage of me since I am asking for it… Besides, it's just a kiss...”

     I shake my head, looking away from him, “I will have someone else watch over you tonight. So please, excuse me.” I make my way to the door, Eren somehow managing to scramble to his feet and catch me before I’m able to get there. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly, pressing his front against my back. All this is doing is pissing me off.

     “Let go of me,” I say through gritted teeth, not wanting to hurt him so not prying him off of me.

     “Stay with me. I promise I won’t try anything more.. I don’t want anyone else to watch me…”

     I can’t. I just can’t, and he doesn’t understand that. How can he not see that it’s hard for me to hold back right now? More importantly, how did I not know I felt this way towards him? Just… _how_?  I should not feel anything for him; it will be harder to kill him when the time comes. This only complicates things more.

     “Your Highness, please release me.”

     I can almost feel how much it hurts him to hear me call him ‘Your Highness’ instead of ‘Eren’. He hates it when I call him that, but he must understand how much I want to leave from it because he slowly lets go of me.

     He doesn’t say anything as I reach for the doorknob, Eren taking a few steps back. I don’t glance back at him as I leave, closing the door behind me.

     I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be his guard. I’ll have to get them to change it. How is this possible? How could I start to fall for him without realizing? I'm Levi fucking Ackerman; I don't just get feelings for people like this. How though? When my original reason for coming here was to fucking _kill_ him? I hate this. This feeling inside of me. Because of him.

     I start to walk towards the guard quarters. All I want to do is be alone, but I don’t have a room to myself, so being surrounded by a bunch of asshats that hardly know me will have to do. Jean should be there before long anyway, and he should be able to keep me distracted for the night.

     Once I’m in the room, I sit on my cot near the corner, taking off my armour. God, I can’t stop thinking about him. His lips on mine and the way he looks so damn cute with flushed cheeks. How will I face him tomorrow? It’s not like I can keep avoiding him. Maybe he won’t even remember, which would be best, but I don’t think that would solve _every_ problem.

     I get lost in thought until around midnight when the ball ends and all of the guards slowly start entering the room. A few of them give me strange glances since I haven’t been in this room since the first week I was here. It feels weird to not be in Eren’s room with him. Is this what it feels like to miss something?

     Jean comes in a few minutes later, immediately seeing me and smiling. “Levi! It's been forever since you were in here.”

     He must notice how unhappy I look because his smile disappears almost immediately. He walks to me, sitting down on the cot next to me. “What is it?”

     I glance at him before sighing, “I can’t talk about it here. Not with all these people around. I don’t know if I can talk about it at all, honestly.”

     Jean just seems to be more confused, his voice dropping to a whisper, “Does it have to do with Eren? The royal family at all?”

     I think for a second before hesitantly nodding, not looking at him. Maybe when everyone is asleep I can talk with him, but I will not say anything where anyone of them could hear. I still have to get one of them to go up to Eren though. I do not trust any of them, but Jean is the only one I know, so I suppose I will ask him. I don't want to though.

     I should just go back. I don’t have to go into the room, but I don’t trust anyone else. Who am I kidding? I am as much as a danger to Eren as I think any of the other guards would be. I am supposed to kill him. Actually, he should already be dead. If I had stuck to my original plan, he would be. For some reason, that hurts me more than it should.

     Jean sighs a bit, “I am assuming you do not want to talk with everyone around.”

     I shake my head. “No, not really. It’s not that important anyway, so do not worry about it.”

     “Are you sure?” He seems unsure of me which is only expected. It isn’t like me to seem this upset (or upset at all), especially over something that is supposedly unimportant.

     “Yeah, it’s really nothing.” I don’t look at him as I speak. He can usually see right through me, we have gotten that close. Still, I cannot trust him with something like this. Someone like this.

     “Why did you come down here to begin with?”

     “Huh?”

     “I mean, shouldn’t you be watching Eren right now? Regardless of what happens? Just.. What was it, Levi? You wouldn’t be down here if something weren’t bothering you. It is obviously between you and Eren, I know now.”

     I regret coming down here now. I don’t want to talk about it anymore, but I know Jean will not leave me alone until I do. “We need to talk somewhere else.”

     Jean nods and stands, expecting me to follow as he leaves the room. I do and he takes me to the end of the hall where one room is; a supply closet. It is definitely a private room. He looks around before going inside, turning on the single light fixture in the small room. I slip in after him, only a few inches of space left between us. I look around. There are brooms and cleaning supplies all around us. This hall is hardly ever cleaned, so we do not have to worry about someone walking in.

     Jean clears his throat, his voice not as loud as it usually is. “Alright, so, what happened? I know it’s about Eren, and whatever it is happened tonight. So?”

     I have a feeling I shouldn’t tell him the whole truth. He might be my friend, but he could easily stab me in the back. “Well.. I kissed… Someone.”

     He smiles a bit but then remembers that I am upset about this. “Was he mad about it or something? Did he walk in on you and.. Who was it again?”

     “It does not matter who.. I’m not so sure he was upset about it, though.. Well, not until I left to come down here.”

     Jean just seems confused now. “Why is this a bad thing..? Why are you upset over it..? Oh, was she cute? The girl you kissed, I mean.”

     "Jean, no..."

     "Are you just embarrassed that Eren saw it? Come on, there is nothing wrong with it. We may be guards, but we need a personal life, too."

     Him continuing to talk is not helping anything, and I can’t stop what comes out of my mouth. “No, I'm not embarrassed. I'm glad. I kissed Eren, and I liked it, okay? It was not some girl. It was the Prince of Shingashina."

     Jean stays quiet, allowing me to continue.

     “I can’t like him in this way. It’s wrong for many reasons. One being that he is going to be the fucking _King_. It’s not like we could be together anyway since he has to marry a Princess. That is what he is going to do no matter what.” Saying these things out loud makes me realize how real it is. I can never be with him. Even if I weren’t here to kill him, it’s impossible.

     Jean sighs and runs a hand through his hair, looking down. “Levi… I don’t know what you want me to say. You’re right. You cannot be with him. I just… God, Levi. What have you gotten yourself into?”

     I shake my head and decide to ignore him, “I need you to watch him for tonight. Just tonight, alright? Hopefully I can face him tomorrow, but.. I just can’t right now.”

     He looks at me, sighing before nodding. “You just.. Think over all of this I guess.”

     “All you have to do is stand outside and occasionally look in to make sure he’s alright.”

     He nods again and I reach back to open the door before stepping out, Jean following after me.

     He looks at me before heading off to Eren’s room without a word. I make my way back to the quarters, a few of them glancing at me as I enter. I know most of them hate me since I have one of the best positions, certainly one that pays well. Anything below caring for the royalty is an alright job, but only pays enough for someone to scrape by on food and everything of the sort. No money left over after everything is paid unless you're lucky.

     As soon as I sit down, a guard whom I don’t know the name of comes and sits to my left. He has freckles covering his cheeks and traveling down his neck as far as I can see, smiling a little before talking. “Ah, I saw you leave with Jean a few minutes later, and I didn’t see him come back in… Where is he?”

     “Who are you?” I can tell by how his smile falters that that comes out more harsh than I had intended.

     “Marco. Marco Bott. You’re Levi right? Jean talks about you a lot. It pisses some of the other guys off, but they are just jealous. Now, where is he?”

     I nod a little as he talks, sighing when he’s done. “He is working. We talked and then he left.”

     Marco nods before standing up and walking back to his bed, not glancing back at me. I roll my eyes before lying down on the cot. Eren’s bed is more comfortable than this. Hell, the chair in his room is more comfortable. I might as well sleep on the floor than this damn thing.

     Before long, other guards are slowly getting into bed, all of them falling asleep quickly. I, on the other hand, am unable to sleep no matter how desperately I want to.

     I don’t know what time I fall asleep, but I know it’s not long before I wake up because I hadn’t even changed positions in my sleep. It only felt like a few seconds, honestly. All of them are shuffling around, trying to get ready for the day. I know I don’t have to do that yet, but something just makes me sit up and put my armour back on.

     I need to check on Eren. He might be asleep still. Or he could be awake and confused why I’m not there.

     I stand when I’m dressed, sheathing my sword before leaving the room. I make my way up to Eren’s room, Jean looking in at the moment. I can hear Eren throwing up from where I am halfway down the hallway. When Jean turns back and sees me, he looks relieved, speaking up when I’m close enough. “He’s been like this for an hour or so.. It has gotten better though.”

     I nod. “You can go and rest, I will take care of him from here. Go be with that Marco kid who seems to be a little obsessed with you. He might have ripped my head off if I hadn't told him where you were.”

     I hardly notice the small blush that forms, looking into the room again before glancing back at him again. I decide not to point it out, not really in the playful mood. “Thank you, Jean.”

     He nods a bit before turning and leaving down the hall. I look into the room again, taking a deep breath before entering. Eren can’t hear my footsteps judging by how he doesn’t open his eyes. He’s calmed down a bit and is just resting against the wall, sitting on the tile floor.

     I lean against the doorframe, looking down at him. He opens his eyes slowly and looks up at me, managing a weak smile. “I feel dead inside.”

     I chuckle just a bit, taking a moment before sitting down as well. “I can see that.”

     Eren shifts a bit, keeping his eyes on me. “You left me last night. Why? Why did that other guard have to watch me?”

     I don’t want to bring last nights events up just in case he really doesn’t know. “I’m sorry, Eren. I had some things to do, and Jean, the guard, had already taken my place when I got back. He told me to just sleep, and he would take care of it, so that’s what I did. I know I shouldn’t have done that. Please forgive me.” I keep my expression neutral so he won't be able to tell that everything I said was a lie. Most of it at least.

     Eren gives a small nod of his head, shifting his eyes down. He looks like he wants to say something, but doesn’t, keeping his eyes on the floor. There is an awkward silence for a few minutes, only the sound of our breathing able to be heard.

     After what seems like forever, Eren looks at me, the smile back on his face. “It is alright. I forgive you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much planned for this story, so I'm just hoping now that it goes how I planned it. But now that I have time to actually write, I think I will be updating on Saturdays? Maybe every other Saturday. It depends. Let us hope I can stick to a schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for errors. I was very excited for this one.

Three days.

     It has been three days since the ball. Eren hasn't said anything about what happened, so he doesn’t remember, which I am grateful for, but another part of me wishes he had. I have been ignoring that part for these three days.

     I've been trying to keep as much distance between us as I can. I’m hoping these feelings I have for him are only a spur of the moment thing. If I tried to explain it to him, he would probably reject me on the spot, and any and all contact I have with him now would cease. I cannot risk it. For the job’s sake of course.

     Maybe.

     For now, I just need to get it over with and get over him. Erwin is probably growing impatient anyway which might make him lower the offer. It isn’t like I need the money though. I’m practically rich. No, not practically. I _am_ rich.

     Eren has noticed how I've been acting, and has tried asking me about it a few times, but I only avoid the question. He doesn't need to know, does he? I mean, wouldn't it only make him upset to know he kissed some low servant?

    Why should it matter to me what he thinks anyway? He will be dead soon.

    Despite how much I want to stand outside of his room and watch him that way, he won't let me. He says that someone could come through the balcony, and I would never know, but something tells me that that is not the reason. But what else would I believe?

    He isn't saying anything to me right now, under all of his comfy blankets on the bed reading something I haven't heard of. I'm standing right beside the door, looking at the wall on the opposite side of the room. My mind eventually wanders to think about Eren, so I take the time and try to convince myself that I'm only attached to him because I have gotten to know him. It's always harder to kill people when you know them personally. I wish I had just gotten it over with two months ago. I would have gotten to avoid all of this confusion.

    Eren suddenly slams the book shut, making my eyes shift in his direction as he slides out of the bed. He doesn't say anything as he comes to stand in front of me, staring down at me. He's grown taller since I first came here but only by a few inches or so. Well, he's matured in every way. His jawline and Adam's apple are more defined, making him look older than he actually is. His hair has grown longer, and his arms are way more muscular than when I first arrived. Has he always looked like this? It seems like he's changed so much in just three days. Maybe it's how I look at him since he is younger, and that does make me think differently of him. The only time I'm reminded of his age is when he tells me how terrified he is of being King.

    He doesn't say anything for a few minutes, staring at me without expression. A small smirk forms on his lips, speaking up in his absolutely beautiful voice. “You look like you're expecting something.”

    I raise an eyebrow, tilting my head back to look at him better. “You did come stand in front of me, and you usually have something to say.”

    He puts one of his hands on the wall next to my head, humming just a bit. “You have a point. Can I not just stand in front of you?”

    I cross my arms, leaning against the wall. “No. That's strange.”

    “I was simply admiring you. I didn't think I had to say anything.”

    The first part throws me off for a second, and I lose my composure. Eren notices, his smirk growing. He continues. “I mean, I _do_ have one of the best looking guards. I'm told that all the time.”

    I don't say anything, ashamed at myself with how I want him to continue.

    He uses his free hand to trace my jawline with his finger, his eyes shifting down to my lips. “It's a shame that I need a wife, really….”

    Eren starts to lean down, and I finally come back to my senses, turning my head to the side. He stops just before his lips meet my cheek, and I see him pout out of the corner of my eye.

    I don't face him to speak, my voice coming out quieter than I would like. “What are you doing?”

    “Trying to kiss you, obviously.”

    I hate how that makes me blush, pushing him away with one hand. “Why? I am a man and your servant.”

    Eren shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest. “I thought maybe that would help with the awkwardness between us.”

    “What are you talking about?”

    “I kissed you the night of the ball, and you rejected me. You haven't talked about it at all. Well, that was also a test. I mean, you just looked like you wanted it, no?”

    His face is expressionless, but I can see the worry in his eyes.

    I start to get angry at this, furring my brows. “What? You _remember_ what happened, and you didn't _say_ anything?”

   “Um, no? I didn't because I didn't think you would want to talk about it.” Eren uncrosses his arms.

   “I still don't want to talk about it. You have caused a lot of shit for me.”

   “Tell me.” Eren takes a step closer again, making me press my back against the wall to get as far away as I can.

    “Well, for starters, I could have been severely punished if someone had seen.”

    “No one saw.”

    “I know that. I am a servant, and there isn't any way we could be together, so… it made me very confused. Why would you do it if you knew that?”

    He takes another step to me, his face still emotionless. “I wanted to, that's why. You keep bringing up servant and royal roles, just tell me, what if we were normal people? What would you say then?” He doesn't stop coming closer until he's right in front of me. I can feel the heat off of him we’re so close.

    I will never admit to him what I would really want because I honestly can't say. “What does it matter? We aren't normal, so there is no point in trying.”

    “Why not? I'm a sneaky person, and I know you are.”

    “Eren… You don't understand….”

    He takes my hand, interlocking our fingers. “Then explain it to me.”

     _I'm supposed to kill you and I'm falling hopelessly in love._ Yeah, as if I could say that out loud. “It's confusing for a kid.”

    Eren smiles a little, pressing our bodies together. “I'm not a kid. I am a King.”

    “Not yet.” I don't want to move away from him. I feel so comfortable like this, and I don't want to ruin this with us.

    He sighs just a bit, staring down at me for a few seconds before lowering his head to connect our lips. I don't move away this time, melting against him as I kiss back. I make sure to savor every second of it. Who knows, this may be the last time. His free hand moves around my waist, pulling me closer (if that's even possible). I would have never guessed this kid to be the dominant type.

    He breaks it before long, looking down at me with longing in his eyes. Oh, how I want to kiss him again. I pull my hand from his, exhaling shakily as I push him away again.

    I've never turned down a customer, and I don't plan to yet.

    “I guess we can try this.”

 

\---

 

Eren has to eat in the dining hall this night with his mother to discuss a few things, and of course I get to tag along. When one of the maids came in to inform Eren of this, she was met with the sight of me pinned underneath him on the bed without a shirt on. Eren didn't seem to care, only telling the poor girl to keep her mouth shut. I, on the other hand, couldn't stop trying to come up with excuses while trying to pull my clothing back on (which Eren would take off again).

    We have both decided that it’s best for now to keep everything quiet, especially while everyone is on edge with how Eren is to succeed the throne soon. He told me his plan to hold off all marriage things until he has the throne (which he talked about, surprisingly, easily) so that way he can be free to choose who he marries, and no one else will have a say. I could tell by the way he told me this that he was already planning to marry me. I can’t let it get that far despite my own feelings.

    I watch him get ready, staying completely silent as I watch Krista perfect him for his mother and whoever else would be there. We hadn't been told yet other than a few nobles, and that made me just a bit nervous. It could either be women for Eren to pick from or… I don't know who else.

    Since I agreed earlier, he hasn’t been able to keep his hands and lips off of me (the only exception being now). I don’t understand why, though. Don’t relationships always build up to this sort of stuff? Maybe because he has known me for a while already. Or because he’s liked me for longer than I know….

    I shake my head to rid myself of the thought, Eren seeing my reflection from the mirror. “What was that for?”

    Krista glances back at me after Eren speaks, and I can tell she notices the color tinting my cheeks. “It’s nothing, Your Highness.”

    He hums a bit and waits for Krista to finish up before standing, making his way to me. “You can leave now, Krista.”

    She curtsies to him, her gaze lingering on our close proximity. She doesn’t say anything as she leaves, knowing it isn’t her place to say anything.

    As soon as the door is shut, Eren’s lips are on mine. He’s as gentle as when we first kissed today, his right hand cupping my cheek while the other is on the wall behind me. I can’t even begin to describe how this makes me feel. I never want to let go of him, or remove my lips from his, but I do a few seconds later. “I should be escorting you down.”

    Eren seems to have the same mindset as I do because he starts placing kisses on my neck, both of his arms moving around my waist tightly. “I can be a little late. I need to make a dramatic entrance, don’t I?”

    I push him away, smiling nonetheless. “Are you even the same person I knew yesterday? You aren’t shy right now. Why?”

    He holds my hand that had shoved him away, kissing it. “You, my darling, make me confident. And now I don’t have to be worried about embarrassing myself in front of my crush.”

    “Oh, trust me, you still have to worry about that.”

    He chuckles and pecks my lips once more before letting go of me completely. I want to stay up here with him for the rest of the night. I don’t though, leading him out the door and down to the dining room. Before we enter, he glances around to make sure no one else is in the hallways, kissing my hand once more.

    Eren then enters without glancing at me again, being welcomed by a few people whom are already seated, one of them being his mother. “You’re late,” She says.

    I make my way in after Eren, closing the door behind me. “I was a little busy. It’s not like I missed anything.”

    I don’t miss the glare Carla throws at him as I take my position behind his chair, smirking just a bit. I decide to look around the room, seeing a few people I recognize from the ball, and then my eyes land on the man at the end.

    Erwin Smith.

    He makes eye contact with me in that moment, and I can feel all the blood drain from my face. I must have fainted, because when my eyes open again, I’m on the ground with Eren kneeling over me. Why had this shaken me so much? Or right, because my employer is in the same room with my love. He could give me away any second for not doing to job quickly, that thought terrifying me more than it should.

    It only then hits me that my head is in Eren’s lap, and he’s saying something to me. “Levi, are you okay?” He seems very worried, and I can’t help being flattered. It’s nice to have someone worry for you.

    I push his hands away and slowly sit, Eren holding my hand to make sure I don’t fall back again. I look at him, tugging my arm away so he doesn’t notice that I’m trembling. “What happened?”

    I think up a story quickly. “I guess I’m just a little tired. I assure you though, Your Highness, I am alright.”

    I stand before Eren can ask anymore questions, ignoring all the stares of the other people as I make my way to the exit. I feel like I’m going to throw up. I have never regretted something so much in my life. But which one? Agreeing to Erwin or Eren? I’m not sure anymore.

    I don’t notice the footsteps behind me for a minute until I stop and still hear them. It must be Eren. I drop my guard as I stand there, closing my eyes while waiting for him to catch up to me. All I want to do is hug Eren tightly, convince myself that he is okay and he will be that way as long as I’m next to him.

    I feel him in front of me and open my eyes, my breath catching in my throat. Erwin is standing there, smiling at me. It’s not a warm smile in the slightest, his eyes showing hatred. “It has been three months. Do I need to do it myself?”

    I can’t find my voice for a few seconds which irritates me to no end. I definitely don’t want to seem weak in front of him. “I’m working on it. Or do you trust me that little?”

    “I don’t trust you at all.” He crosses his arms, seeming a little annoyed for a reason unknown to me. “I want it done this month, or it’s off and I get someone else. I will also expose your entire business to the royal family and have you killed. Not many options here, hm?”

    I hate this man with a passion. Yes, it’s him. I regret agreeing to him. I would have never met the Prince, but that way I would have gotten to spare him to pain I will be delivering soon enough.

    I say nothing as I shove him out of the way and head back to the dining room. He doesn’t stop me and thankfully he doesn’t follow either.

    When I enter the room again, Eren is yelling, seeming very desperate as he looks at his mother. “Please! You can’t be serious?!”  
    His mother looks almost pained at hearing Eren’s tone of voice, not making eye contact with him. “You know it must be done.”

    Eren looks back when he hears the door close, tears in his eyes. I don’t like to see him like this, speaking out of turn without thinking about it. ‘What’s going on?”

    Eren doesn’t wait to walk to me, not touching me although I can see how much he wants to. He mouths “I’m sorry” to me before turning to look at his mother again. “I will not marry my betrothed.”

     _Betrothed?_ In the five minutes I was gone, they had already settled  this? I look around at the girls, trying to find which one they had paired with him. I can feel the tears coming, both from jealousy and hurt.

    “Eren, please. You know this is how it works. I met your husband like this, and we fell in love-”  
    “I won’t do it because I already have someone.”

    Oh. No, this isn’t good.

    “Who is it?”

_No, Eren._

    “Levi.”

    All eyes turn to me, and I bolt.


	7. Chapter 7

I don’t stop once I’m outside of the room, trying to take passages only servants know. It doesn’t help me in the slightest as the only ones who are chasing me are fellow guards. I don’t have time to look back at who it all is, keeping my eyes forward as I imagine what they will do to me.

    Nothing like this has ever happened inside of the castle as far as I know. Servants know to stay in their place even if a royal member comes onto them because they know who will be punished. The low lifes.

    I don’t get far before one of the guards has me by the arm, yanking me back so the others can grab onto me as well. I struggle for some time, but one of them pushes me against the wall hard enough to knock the breath out of me. They don’t seem to care that I’m leaning against the wall wheezing, desperately trying to regain my breath because they grab my arms and start to drag me to the throne room without a second thought.

    I can walk on my own right before we enter to room, and I try to make it seem as if this is nothing to me by raising my chin. The room falls into silence when I enter, and the guards push me to the ground on my knees in front of the queen when I’m close enough. I refuse to meet her eyes, deciding it’s not worth it and just staring at the ground.

    I’m not sure if Eren is in here, I didn’t bother to look. I’m so hurt by him right now that I couldn’t care less if he is here to watch my end.

    “Levi…” I would know Eren’s voice from anywhere, and I immediately look towards the sound. I don’t try to smile or look like I’m okay. I glare intensely at him, showing nothing but pure hatred at the moment. It doesn’t matter if those aren’t the feels I want to show right now, It will make it easier on him in the future.

    The Queen shushes him before looking at me. “Levi. It seems I made the wrong decision when assigning you to my son, yes?”

    “Mother, stop it-”

    “Hush! I am not asking you!”

    I glance at Eren one last time before turning my attention to the ground again. “Yes, your majesty.”

    I can see Eren clenching and unclenching his fists out of the corner of my eye. “This was my wrongdoing. The Prince was forced into it all.”

    A few gasps are heard in the room, and Eren starts approaching me, but a few guards stop him. He yells. “Levi is lying! Why would I have said I have someone that I do not care for? He is trying to protect me, but please, Mother, listen to me! I am the one who forced everything. Levi knew the consequences and didn't want to go on with the relationship, but I persuaded him too. It happened this morning, and when I came down to discuss the betrothal with you, I only said it because I cannot imagine myself with someone else when I already have feelings for another.”

    I look at his mother and see that she looks embarrassed and furious. People are whispering amongst themselves, but Eren doesn’t care. I can feel his eyes on me, so desperately wanting to hold me.

    “Leave. You do not have a say in this.”

    I turn to look at Eren and can see how hurt he looks. “Mother, this is my future we are trying to talk about!”

    “You are a disappointment to me and your late father, therefore you will have no say anymore! Leave before I decide to punish you as well!”

    I can’t look away from Eren. I had no idea his mother would act like this towards him. He meets my eyes for a moment, biting his lip hard before turning and leaving as instructed. I can tell that he doesn’t want to leave me here to defend myself, but he knows it would only make things worse.

    I look at the Queen when Eren has left, her eyes already on me. “Punish me as you wish, but do not speak to Eren like that again.” Hell, what have I got to lose?

    She glares intensely, looking disgusted with me. It’s hard to believe this is the same woman from only a few months ago. “The dungeon. I don’t want to see this… poor excuse of a human any longer.”

    I’m yanked to my feet as she stands. I glare right back at her, but she completely ignores me.

    I think they give me the smallest cell. I must only have five feet of space to move around in. It’s very cold, and all I have on is my armour, which isn’t that warm considering it’s metal. I’m not sure how long I’m in there because no one will answer me, but it has to be the next day when someone finally comes by and decides to give me something to eat. Possibly the tiniest cup of  water I’ve ever seen and a single slice of bread.

    I audibly sigh and the guard snickers. It pisses me off, so I stand up abruptly and grab the front of his armour, pulling him closer and causing him to slam into the bars. Another one comes to his rescue before I can do anything, and I back off quickly. “You’re lucky, bitch.”

    They both decide to say a few words to me, and I eat my meal in silence, tuning them out. I can’t help but be a little upset that Eren hasn’t come to see me, but the possibility that Carla (she doesn’t deserve my respect anymore) has made sure that Eren keeps his distance from me is very high.

    I shouldn’t feel this way, but I miss him. I need to cut ties with him before long. I don’t want him to come see me either solely so I can spare his feelings.

    These thoughts and feelings leave me quickly when I hear the large door opening, looking through the bars immediately to see if it really is Eren. Much to my dismay and excitement, it is. He makes his way to me, shoving the two guards out of the way who had still been yelling at me. I look down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with him. He orders one of guards to hand over their keys, entering the tiny cell with me in a few seconds. He kneels right in front of me, holding out a hand for me to take.

    “Let’s go, Levi.”

    I shake my head, still keeping my eyes down.

    “What? Why not?”

    “I deserve to stay in this nasty ass cell. I'm hoping she’ll put me on death row.”

    I can feel Eren’s shock as he grabs my hand gently, cupping my cheek and forcing me to look at him. His expression makes my heart hurt. “You can't be serious…. Levi, stop playing like this, I don't like it.”

    I keep my face blank as I speak. “I am dead serious.” A lie.

    Eren is jerking my up to my feet before I know it, dragging me out of the cell and up the stairs in no time. I don't protest, absentmindedly following him to his room.

    Once he closes the door, I’m against the wall and his lips are on mine. I try to act like I don't like it, shoving at his chest and pushing him away just a bit. “Do not touch me.”

    Eren looks a little hurt by this, so it’s clear to me that my facade worked. I can tell he doesn’t like it, but respects what I say anyway and moves away. “Okay…. Okay….”

    I don't move from my place, crossing my arms and looking at the ground so I don’t have to continue looking at his hurt expression.

   “So… I'm taking this as… You're really mad at me.”

    “I'm not mad.”

    “Then what is it? Why are you acting like this?” He moves closer again, but does not touch me.

    “I'm quitting. I'm going back home. Well, that is if the Queen will let me.”

    “You can't leave.”

    I looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Why not? Because you happen to like me and want to preserve whatever it is we have? Wow, you… You really don't understand, do you?”

   “That's why I'm asking you. I know it wasn’t my place to just come out and say something like that, especially without asking, but you have to understand where I was coming from….” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, that doesn’t matter right now.  Just, God, tell me how I can make it better. I don't want you to leave. Please, not yet.”

    I look away from him, biting my lip gently. “It's not a good idea. This isn't. If I leave, then you can find a proper wife and actually rule the country. Just let me go. I don't even like you in the same way.”

    It hurts to say that. I hurts _so_ much. I can tell how surprised Eren is to hear that without even looking at him. I stand there for a minute longer, glancing up at him one last time before slipping out of the room, going down to the guard quarters where all of my things are.

    As soon as I walk in, it's silence. They all watch me as I pack my things, occasionally whispering something to each other. They all know. Everyone will soon. I say nothing as I leave just as quickly as I entered.

    Eren’s waiting on me outside the door and I run into his chest which he uses to his advantage and wraps his arms around me. “Levi, please. I know you didn’t mean it.” I know he’s saying it mostly for himself.

    I try and move away like I had before, but he keeps a tight hold on me this time. “Mother hasn’t tried to hurt you, and I won’t let her. Please, just stay with me a little longer… I will get this worked out for us. You don’t need to leave anytime soon.”

    I know he doesn’t understand the whole reason why I’m so persistent on leaving, and I personally don’t want to try and explain it to him. Besides, he wouldn't like the idea of me disappearing off the face of the Earth. He shouldn’t have to deal with my problems, anyway.

    I stop struggling after a few minutes, knowing I’m just wasting my strength. “Eren…. The kingdom hates you enough as it is. Being with a servant will only worsen things.”

    He holds me even tighter. “I said I would work it out.”

    I sigh, seeing no point in arguing further since he’s so hard-headed. “Okay….”

    Eren pulls back and holds me by the shoulders, smiling and kissing my forehead quickly. “Stay in my room. I’m going to speak with mother privately,  and I don’t want you wandering around.”

    I nod, leaving as soon as he’s done talking. I hear him sigh before walking in the opposite direction.

    I do as he says, not leaving his room for hours. At some point I get in his bed after changing into some of the more comfortable clothes I had in my bag from the guard room. His bed smells like him, and to an extent it comforts me, making me feel like he’s next to me in this bed.

 

\---

 

I’m woken up when I feel part of the bed dip from Eren’s weight, making me move closer to his chest. I hadn’t even realized I had fallen asleep, and I have no idea what time it is. The room is dark, so it has to be after sundown. He does not say anything to me as he puts his arms around my torso, pulling me even closer so that our chests are pressed together.

    We stay like that in silence for a few minutes, simply listening to each other’s steady breaths. He moves his mouth down next to my ear after a while, speaking softly. “You are no longer a guard.”

    He doesn’t seem to be upset over it, and I can feel the smile on his face as he kisses my cheek gently. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to react to that, opting to just stay silent for the time being. He must notice my confusion, explaining for me. “It means you’re not a servant anymore. There isn’t a problem with our relationship now. I told my mother that you no longer want to work.”

    I stay quiet still.

    Eren sighs a bit. “I can’t say that she’s happy about you staying in the castle still, but don’t worry about it. She won’t be in charge for much longer anyway. Not after we’re married at least.”

    I sit up and move out of his arms, my thoughts unwillingly going to the job. This won't be a secret for long considering the amount of people who heard Eren announce he would like to marry me and how the public will notice that I’m not dead yet. And now he will probably announce it once more for the rest of the public. Erwin will find out and have me killed.

    Of course, I’m incredibly happy that I can continue to be with Eren for the time being. Eren sits up as well, putting an arm around me again. “Are you upset?”

    I shake my head, looking at him. “No. Not at all.”

    I just have to make the most of our time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate all of them!


End file.
